


[podfic] tetralogy of fallot

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call her Emily the Wise.</p><p>They are too afraid to call her anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] tetralogy of fallot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tetralogy of fallot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589247) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/tetralogy%20of%20fallot.mp3) | 00:11:01 | 10 MB  
---|---|---  
  
Honestly, I don't have much to say about my recording of this fic, but I do hope that I've done Emily some justice with my voice. Also this was recorded at 4am and the medical words in the last bit made my tongue trip, and I couldn't be bothered fixing em, so, sorry abt that

I hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
